The Last Letter
by DanLiz Viveros
Summary: "The Last Letter" o en español "La Ultima Carta". HTTYD 2.


**¡Hola! ¿Como están? Bien este es un fanfic muy corto pero en lo personal, muy especial. La idea surgió desde que vi "Como Entrenar a tu Dragón 2". **

**¡ATENCION! El fanfic contiene SPOILERS de la segunda película, lee bajo tu propio riesgo. **

**Espero en verdad que les guste este segundo fic. Recuerden que pueden dejarme sus comentarios, sugerencias, traumas, etc. En los reviews.**

**Gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer este fanfic. **

**Disfrútenlo****.**

**"How to Train your Dragon" no me pertenece, pertenece a Cressida Cowell y/o a DreamWorks. **

* * *

**The Last Letter**

Era un día normal en Berk, mi padre estaba haciendo sus labores de jefe y yo estaba con mis amigos discutiendo acerca de cuál sería el siguiente dragón que cazaríamos.

Yo contaba con 17 años. Me sentía tan poderoso desde que monté mi primera cabeza de Gronckle aunque apenas comenzaba a salirme un poco de barba.

Estaba hablando con Bocón el Rudo cuando algo capto mi atención. Parecía ser un dragón…si, uno pequeño, quizá un terrible terror. Esas bestias no eran tan amenazantes como un Nadder, pero al igual eran dragones.

Deje a Bocón hablando solo y me acerque sigilosamente a este dragón con un mazo en mano.

Estaba a punto de atacar cuando una voz rompió el silencio diciendo:

-_Shu, vete, shu_-. El dragón salió volando.

-_Oye ese dragón era todo mío, me arruinaste el ataqu…_-no pude concluir la oración.

_-Oh perdona-_ contesto una dulce voz.

Estaba ante la chica más hermosa que había visto en toda mi vida en Berk, no conteste nada, sus bellísimos ojos verdes estaban hipnotizándome.

_-¿Te encuentras bien?-_ preguntó al verme.

_-¿Qué?-_ conteste saliendo de mi trance.

Ella soltó una pequeña risita. Yo sonreí.

-_Dije ¿Te encuentras bien?_-repitió.

-_¿Yo?_-conteste con torpeza. Ella volvió a reírse.

-_Claro que tu_-.

-_Ah…si estoy…estoy bien_-.

-_¿Siempre eres así de distraído?_-.

-_¿Quién?_-.

-_Jaja creo que si_-.

Al darme cuenta de todas las estupideces que estaba diciendo me sonroje un poco. ¿Qué diablos me pasa?

-_Bueno, tengo que irme, quizá nos veamos en otra ocasión Estoico-_

-_¿Cómo...como sabes mi nombre?_-pregunte algo asombrado.

-_Eres el hijo del jefe ¿Quién no sabe tu nombre?_-.

-_Oh es verdad_-la chica comenzó a alejarse-_Espera_-grite.

Ella se giró.

-_Yo no sé tu nombre_-.

Ella sonrió y dijo:

-_Valka_-.

Ella se fue. Era una chica en verdad preciosa.

Cada día que pasaba la buscaba. Ella era dueña de mis pensamientos y solo habíamos tenido un encuentro.

¿Cómo no la había notado antes? Seguramente la había visto en algún lado e incluso interactuado con ella, normalmente mi padre me hacía convivir con los vikingos de mi edad pero no lograba recordarla, no con claridad.

Todos los días trataba de cruzarme en su camino y que esto pareciera coincidencia.

Supongo que ella sabía lo que hacía, creo que era muy evidente. Nos volvimos muy buenos amigos, me encantaba estar con ella…tanto que incluso Bocón se puso celoso…lo cual debo admitir fue algo bastante extraño.

Un día le dije que comiéramos en el bosque, creo que incluso salte de la emoción cuando acepto mi invitación.

-_Gracias por venir_-le dije.

-_Es un placer_-contestó.

En lo que caminábamos un odioso Gronckle se cruzó en nuestro camino.

-_Corre Val yo me encargo_-dije sacando mi hacha.

-_Estoico no_-dijo deteniendo mi ataque.

El dragón se fue.

-_¿Valka que rayos…?_-.

-_No hay…no hay que pelear Estoico que tal si…arruina nuestra comida_-contestó algo nerviosa.

Supe desde ese momento que Valka tenía algo diferente a las demás…aparte de su belleza, inteligencia, astucia, y…bueno…creo que ya lo sabes.

Un día estaba dispuesto a confesarle a Valka mi amor por ella y pedirle que fuera mi novia, yo ya tenía 18 años.

Comencé a practicar cada una de mis palabras en la herrería.

-_Por Odín Estoico, puedes contra dragones bestiales ¿Y no puedes con una chica?_-bromeó Bocón.

-_¡Cállate Bocón!_-.

Fuimos a comer juntos como era de costumbre, no tardó mucho en notar lo nervioso que estaba, después de todo cuando hablaba tartamudeaba.

-_¿Qué te sucede Estoico?_-preguntó sonriendo.

-_¿Yo? N...nada ¿Qui…Quien dice que tengo al…algo?_-.

Ella me volteo a ver casi diciendo con la mirada _"¿Es enserio?"_.

-_Bien Valka es que quiero…qui…quiero hablar contigo_-.

-_Bien ¿De qué se trata?_-.

-_Valka…bueno…yo…este…bueno…quería decirte que somos buenos amigos…y…bueno yo te quiero mucho y…_-no lograba decir nada.

-_Estoico…_-dijo tratando de hacer que terminara al menos una frase.

-_Quería preguntarte si querías ser mi novia_…-.

Valka se giró. Pensé que se alejaría pero no, volvió a mirarme y esbozó una sonrisa.

-_Si_-.

Corrí a abrazarla, en verdad estaba loco de amor por ella.

Así pasaron los años, ella y yo normalmente nos la pasábamos juntos en la tarde hasta que la acompañaba a su casa y nos despedíamos. Las mañanas se las dedicaba a mi padre.

Ella era tan graciosa, tan…tan ella.

Pasaron 7 años yo ya contaba con 25. Mi padre me dijo que yo sería jefe pronto.

A las primeras personas que se los comenten fue a Bocón y a Valka.

Todos ellos me felicitaban y me decía que yo sería un buen jefe.

Tome una decisión muy importante ese mismo año. Si comenzaría a ser jefe necesitaría a alguien…más específico a mi querida Valka.

Pedirle matrimonio fue más difícil que matar a un Pesadilla Monstruosa y a un Nadder al mismo tiempo.

No sabía cómo decirle, pensaba hacerlo en Snoggletog.

Estábamos celebrando en el gran recinto, ahí mi padre iba a dar la noticia de que iba a ir a una batalla y que quizá no regresaría, y por eso yo quedaría como jefe.

-_¿No te duele que tu padre quizá no regrese?_-preguntó.

-_Me duele demasiado Val…pero bueno por mucho que insista que no vaya el no desistirá. Cuando se lo comente solo me dijo "somos vikingos…es un gaje del oficio hijo"_-.

Valka me abrazó. Cambiamos de tema.

-_Oye Valka…yo…yo quería hablar contigo de algo_-.

-_¿Ah sí?_-.

-_Si…de algo muy importante_-.

-_¿Y de que se trata eso?_-preguntó curiosa.

-_Valka…_-la tome de las manos-_Hemos sido novios desde hace 7 años y no puedo decirte ni explicarte el amor que siento por ti…_-.

-_Ay Estoico…sabes que yo también te amo mucho_-.

-_Quería decirte que bueno después de estos años y los momentos que hemos pasado si…-._

Bocón nos interrumpió.

Estaba tratando de hablar con ella sobre…eso, cuando comenzó el baile. Comenzó a sonar una hermosa canción que yo había escuchado previamente por mi padre y otros vikingos, por como conocía a Valka sabían que le gustaba la música así que decidí invitarla a bailar.

La canción se llamaba "En la Danza y en Los Sueños".

-_Estoico estaría encantada de bailar esa canción contigo pero ¿Si sabes de que es la letra?_-.

-_De sobra mi amor_-.

Valka quedo sorprendida, y sonrió mucho, creo que ella ya sabía lo que tenía en mente.

Fuimos al centro y comenzamos a bailar.

_"Por largo mar navegare_

_A ahogarme yo no temo_

_Y sorteare la tempestad_

_Si eres para mí_

_Ni ardiente sol_

_Ni frío atroz_

_Me harán dejar mi viaje_

_Si me prometes corazón_

_Amarme por la eternidad_

_Mi buen amor_

_Tan dulce y leal_

_Me asombran tus palabras…"_

Era increíble como nuestros pies estaban tan coordinados, creo que incluso los demás vikingos voltearon a vernos.

_"Sortijas de oro te traeré_

_Poemas te voy a cantar_

_Te alejare de todo mal_

_Si siempre me acompañas_

_Sortijas de oro para que _

_Poemas no me importan ya_

_Solo tu mano sostener_

_Mejor que eso no hay mas_

_Con tus abrazos y tu amor_

_En la danza y en los sueños…"_

De reojo mire a mi padre, una sonrisa se había formado en su rostro.

_"Conmigo yo te llevo_

_Por largo mar navegare_

_A ahogarme yo no temo_

_Y sorteare la tempestad_

_¡Si eres para mí!"_

Todos aplaudimos, fue el baile más maravilloso de todos. Ese día "En la Danza y en los Sueños" se convirtió en nuestra canción.

Al final del baile Valka y yo salimos por un poco de aire. La noche estaba hermosa: una luna llena, estrellas a la vista en todos lados, y las luces con la nieve de la hermosa Snoggletog.

Ella me dio un tierno beso.

-_Estoico…estabas hablándome de algo…_-susurró.

-_Oh es verdad Valka…Amor…quiero que sepas que eres lo más hermoso de mi vida, lo más preciado y la dueña de mi mente y mi corazón y…-_me arrodille-_¿Quieres casarte conmigo Val?_-.

Valka se cubrió la boca y unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus mejillas.

-_Estoico…_-dijo entre sollozos-_Claro que quiero ser tu esposa_-.

Me puse de pie e inmediatamente me fundí con ella en un abrazo ¡Había dicho que sí! Fue uno de los momentos sin duda, más hermosos de mi vida.

Nos casamos antes de que mi padre se fuera, el mismo como jefe nos casó. Ese día la belleza de Valka estaba en su máximo esplendor. Era el hombre más afortunado de todos.

Mi padre solo regresó para morir en Berk. Al menos pude verlo en sus últimos momentos. No sabes cómo Valka me apoyo en esos momentos.

Después de 2 años todo era perfecto, Valka era definitivamente la mejor vikinga de todas…o al menos para mí, ese día Bocón fue a cenar junto con Patón a la casa…cenamos albóndigas…podría decirse que quizá su único defecto era la cocina…su sazón no era…de los mejore. Tuve que amenazar a Bocón para que no le dijera lo mal que cocinaba a mi amada. Quizá otro defecto de mi amor eran sus ideas, o bueno…una de ellas en especial, ella decía que la paz con los dragones era posible…obviamente a ninguno de los vikingos les agradaba esa idea ¿Cómo hacer la paz con monstruos que nos habían arrebatado partes del cuerpo, vidas y destrizado nuestros hogares? Pero ella jamás desistió.

Pasaron 3 años. Era otro día normal, yo ya era el jefe de Berk y estaba terminando después de un largo día. Llegue a la casa y tu madre me recibió muy nerviosa y entusiasmada.

-_Buenas noches mi cielo_-dije al entrar y dándole un beso a mi querida esposa.

-_Buenas noches amor…_-.

Ambos nos sentamos en la mesa, comencé a angustiarme al ver a Valka tan nerviosa.

-_Mi vida ¿Qué sucede?_-.

-_Ay amor tengo que…tengo que decirte algo_-.

-_¿Te ocurre algo malo Valka? ¿Estás bien?_-pregunte espantado.

-_Estoico…_-Valka esbozó una pequeña sonrisa-_Estoico vas a ser...tu_-suspiro y tomo fuerzas-_Estoico tendremos un hijo_-.

Quede impactado ¿Un hijo?

Ahora Valka es la que estaba preocupada por mi reacción.

-_Estoico tu… ¿no te agradó la noticia?_-.

Mire a Valka y puse una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_-¡¿BROMEAS VALKA?! ¡¿CÓMO NO PODRÍA AGRADARME?!-_corrí y abrace y levante a mi esposa.

-_Estoico bájame_-dijo riendo.

_-¡VOY A SER PADRE!-_gritaba con mucha emoción y alegría. Los dos reímos.

No voy a negarlo algunos de los antojos de Valka durante ese periodo fueron insoportables…o más bien imposibles.

Naciste muy pronto. Eras demasiado pequeño, frágil. Tu madre tenía tanto miedo. Temía que no sobrevivirías. Yo hable con ella y tratando de animarla le dije que tu si vivirías y que serías el más fuerte y valiente de todos. Y tuve razón.

Comenzaste a crecer. Aun que aun eras un bebe. Algunos dragones te aterraban, lo recuerdo bien. Tu madre te hizo un Nadder con 4 patas para que trataras de superar ese miedo, recuerdo que lo tiraste un día que fuimos a pescar. Ese día fue un completo desastre, no pescamos nada y tú solo querías cazar Trolls

Yo era el hombre más afortunado de todos. Tenía una hermosa Esposa y un maravilloso hijo.

Decidimos nombrarte Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III.

Todo era felicidad…hasta que esta decidió desaparecer.

Hubo un ataque de dragones y yo corrí a defender la aldea. Escuche un reclamo de un vikingo de que Valka no lo había dejado matar un dragón.

Me gire para localizarla y hablar con ella cuando vi que corría hacia nuestra casa porque un dragón había entrado.

-_Hipo…_-susurre.

Di la orden de que cuidaran la comida y corrí a la casa lo más rápido que pude. Cuando llegue el dragón se estaba acercando a Valka, azote mi hacha para espantarlo y distraer su atención de ella.

El dragón escupió fuego y la casa comenzó a quemarse. Fui rápido por ti…pero…cuando me di la vuelta tu madre era llevaba por el dragón.

-_Estoico_-gritaba ella.

Sentí un gran dolor…solo veía a mi querida…mi gran amor…mi todo desaparecer en el cielo.

Me hundí en una gran depresión, era tan difícil despertar y no ver a Valka, tan difícil vivir sin ella…me sentía solo.

Solo una cosa me hizo volver, me dio fuerzas y me hizo más fuerte…tu Hipo.

Como tenía que hacer mis labores prácticamente tú niñera fue Bocón.

Aún recuerdo todos esos momentos en los que me sentía tan decepcionado de ti…solo porque no te entendía. También por un tiempo tuve un cierto rechazo hacia ti…fueron por varias razones, pero una de ellas…eras tan idéntico a tu madre de tantas maneras…

Luego cumpliste 15 años y bueno…conociste a Chimuelo.

Me arrepiento tanto de todo lo que te dije…de todo, fui un tonto.

Cuando fue la batalla de Muerte Roja y no te encontré en Chimuelo volví a sentir algo que hacía 15 años no había sentido…ese dolor tan grande que sentí cuando Valka…era un dolor inexplicable ¡Mi hijo!

Jamás terminare de agradecerle a ese Furia Nocturna por salvarte. Me sentía tan culpable por todo lo que había pasado, por el peligro en el que te había puesto…y aún más…por tu pierna.

Habías cambiado por completo toda idea vikinga. Berk cambió completamente y fue por ti.

Después aparecieron Los Marginados y los Berserkers. Temía tanto que algo te pasara. Tu madre siempre supo que serías especial y único.

Era increíble lo rápido que crecías y lo ingenioso que eras.

Ahora tenías una academia, después de unos años tuviste novia. Debo admitirlo, no pude haber imaginado una mejor chica para ti que Astrid Hofferson.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya tenías 20 años y ya eras un hombre…uno joven aun.

Eras el orgullo de Berk, te sentía tan preparado. Cuando comencé a explicarte todo sobre ser jefe creo que sabías hacia a donde me dirigía. Te la pasabas evitándome todo el tiempo poniendo como excusa un mapa que iniciaste unos meses atrás y los dragones.

Te enteraste acerca de Drago, ese nombre no lo había escuchado desde hace tanto tiempo, sabía cómo era…y lo que podía hacer, para protegerte te ordene que no lo buscaras y te quedaras en Berk. Me desobedeciste como era de esperarse. Mi cuerpo se llenó de miedo cuando encontré tu casco en el mar. Después paso algo increíble, algo que jamás creí que pudiera pasar: Valka…

¿Pero cómo era posible? Me inunde de felicidad. Gracias a ti encontré a la belleza más grande del mundo, de nuevo. No podía estar enojado con ella…no con ella. Bailar con mi Val fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en esos instantes, después de haberla perdido a mi amor eterno, por fin estábamos juntos de nuevo. Podíamos ser una familia completa otra vez.

Pero como siempre, los buenos momentos suelen ser efímeros…y Drago atacó.

Cuando Drago ataco a tu madre yo pelee con todas mis fuerzas, no podía perderla, no otra vez. Y luego…te vimos, confrontabas a Drago. Frente a frente. Supe instantáneamente que estabas en peligro. Corrí lo más rápido que pude, incluso más que aquella noche en la que perdí a tu madre. El miedo se apodero de mí, creí que no podría ayudarte, que no podría llegar. Te lance y después…Chimuelo disparo…

Hijo, quiero que sepas que no culpo a Chimuelo…sé que él no quería hacerlo y que fue obligado, no lo culpes tampoco. Él es un dragón increíble y un gran amigo…sobre todo para ti.

Perdona como fui contigo Hipo…Debes entender que fui estricto por que trataba de protegerte. Mi propósito, mi promesa fue siempre protegerte…hasta el último momento.

Perdóname por todo lo que te hice.

Hijo lamento en verdad no poder estar ahí cuando te nombren jefe. Lamento no poder asistir el día de tu boda. Siento en verdad no poder bien como diriges la aldea con tanta sabiduría. Lamento no poder estar el día en que nazca tu hijo, lo lamento en verdad hijo...

Hijo quiero que sepas que estaré eternamente orgulloso por ti, que siempre hasta mi último momento creí en ti y que incluso en el Valhalla seguiré creyendo. Que a pesar de que no me veas siempre estaré ahí, estaré siempre en ti. Después de que Alvin se alió con nosotros y derrotamos a los Berserkers yo te dije que algún día serías un gran jefe. Y sé que así será.

Me alegra tanto haberme llevado esa última imagen tuya y de tu madre…juntos los 3, como una familia.

También quiero que sepas hijo que te amo, te amo con todo mi ser, eres lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en toda mi vida.

Cuida mucho a tu madre por mí y dile que será mi amor eternamente. También cuida a Astrid y a Chimuelo hijo.

Algún día nos volveremos a ver hijo, lo prometo…estaré esperándote con mis brazos abiertos para recibirte con un gran abrazo, mi gran hijo.

Te amo hijo, cuídate y que orgullo para mi es decir que mi hijo es el gran Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III.

Estoico…

* * *

**P.D: ¡No me maten! Por favor lo hice con buenas intenciones**


End file.
